


We took a chance, and Lord knows we tried

by kash_12



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, Little mentions of niall, M/M, Supportive sister and friends, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, homophobic father, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kash_12/pseuds/kash_12
Summary: It's a self indulgent gay love story, where the guy falls in love but not with the one he's supposed to. He has the best of friends, who love them unconditionally, and most importantly supports him for who he is. He falls in love, breaks his heart, but lives his life.Or, it's a love story until it isn't.
Relationships: Remy/quency
Kudos: 2





	We took a chance, and Lord knows we tried

Chapter 1

Well, if you asked me to rate the pain that I felt from 1-10 I'd say 0. There's no pain left in me anymore. Just a dull aching. Just a pressure inside my chest I feel grow every day.  
.  
It happened just like this. Me and Quency. Quency and me. Together forever. We were so into each other that neither of us realised that we were actually falling. Falling in love as well as apart. Well, they say, loving someone is like running. You never really know that if you're running away from it or running towards it. I could see it fall apart. I could see the bridge that we built, burn down to ashes. And I prayed to see the light at the end of the tunnel. But it was too late. I was way too deep down for him.  
.  
It happened just like this. My first day in college and since luck is a bitch I happen to infuriate my professor in business. I get held back for having an opinion on a "concept which is too old for you, kid. You're new and should be naive. Don't go acting around expressive if you wanna stick around here."  
.  
Well if it were in some other situation I wouldn't take it to my heart. But business was one of my favourite and I didn't wanna do what I did. So my expression said it all. Guess I should've listened to him because the next moment I turn my gaze up, a very attractive male homo sapien enters the room. My expression said it all, once again.  
I didn't mean to stare so fucking openly, I can do it very subtly and have never failed. But how can you resist the heart eyes when someone like him stands in front of you. He's tall. Like really tall. And he's got this soft quiff on his head. He wears glasses. (A Vogue one i noticed.) And he's got this barely-there stubble which highlights his jaw. But his lips are(bitten pink and red) [so fucking red and pink at the same time.] Like he had been chewing on them. he was wearing a black and red plaid shirt tucked into his jeans which made his arse look downright sinful. (Not that I was staring there, hell no). And he was wearing boots for, I mean seriously? Is he like a model or something?  
But my stare was interrupted soon enough as my professor waved me off mumbling something about being careful the next time. I offered my apologies and walked away. But I couldn't help giving a last glance at the guy. What I didn't expect was the 2 seconds eye contact. I instantly blushed and ran off.  
"Look here lover boy!" I heard our professor yell when I was stumbling out.  
.  
I had my economics class next which got me drained for the day. But on my way to the cafeteria my roommate walked over to me and we shared lunch together. She was a nice person from what I could deduce from my 2 week acquaintance. Her name's Charlie and she's not the type of Charlie that you see in movies. She's sweet and funny and a very big movie buff like me. On the second day in our dorm the both of us sat down and watched 'call me by your name' and awed and cried together. And that's when I realised that me and her will share an inevitable relationship. She's amazing is what she is. She wakes up early and makes coffee for the both of us. Like for real. She can make some stupid breakfast as well from whatever leftovers we have. The last Sunday she even made pancakes and I couldn't help but hug her tight. She didn't feel like a stranger like I thought she would. She felt like home away from home.  
She had a couple of classes to attend before her day to end. I had an elective writing, which would be conducted by the seniors of the literary club. I wasn't exactly excited about it, given my terrible writing skills. I'm shit at it but not really ashamed of it. you don't need two of your children filling papers with words, do you? I like numbers, my forte has always been finance. I like the fact that I can control it. But if you want to see yourself to become something big you have to be good at communicating as well right? And well my sister cannot always be the last resort. I realised it was about time and I take care of my bullshit. So here I am. Standing in front of the literary club, which also looks like a library to me, and wondering that how on Earth will I be able to get along with these book worms. I was shaken from my thoughts by slight push which made me grumble out a curse. As soon as the words were out I wished I could take them back in, in my mouth and swallow it, because there stood in front of me the one and only handsome stranger.  
I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. It's like his eyes are the Venus flytrap.Luring me to look that way and in that very instance swallowing me down whole. I was stuck in a spiral. His grey eyes holding me still.  
I realized I was gaping at him. Well I didn't mean to (again) but, I'm only human. He was saying something to me. I couldn't quite hear cause I was too caught up in the way his lips moved as he spoke. I was only brought back to reality when he extended his hands for a shake, maybe? I looked down at his hands and then back at him, well after making a fool of myself for 2 seconds straight, I held his hand. It was warm, I quite expected it to be but it was rough as well. Not the nails-bitten kind of rough, but the kind which makes you want more. I think that is the reason why I held it for a beat too long. As I looked up again he was looking at me with questionable eyes. "Huh?" was all I could make myself say, feeling slightly proud about the fact that i hadn't completely lost my voice.  
"I asked what your name was, if it's not too forward." he said. He had a northern accent with a too deep voice. The kind which makes you weak to your knees. the kind which makes my mind go straight to the gutter."It's uh... it's remy. name's remy. Yeah." Wow. Fucking wow. The very right time to stutter.  
"Well if you haven't caught up, I'm Quency. And I'm in the council of this club."  
"Quency" i said feeling the weight of the name on my tongue. "Uh..I'm...i'll see you around then?"  
"Yeah, of course you will since we'll be sharing the same room now." He chuckled. He turned around and walked into the room, leaving me dazed and confused.  
I followed after him into the room.the room was filled with excited chatter of the literary kids. I pulled out a chair at the end of the massive table, away from all the intimidating people. turns out iy was not the only guy in that area. Right across from me sat a guy with very blue eyes. He looked at me when i sat with an expression which read disgusted. I smiled nonetheless, it was basic human courtesy."It's Louis. if you're like those literature brats then please get some other seat. If not what's your name handsome laddy?"  
For a person like me, who blushes even from the word dick which is a part of my body, I turned tomato red from his sudden compliment. I extended my hand and said," I'm Remy Javadd. Nice to meet you, Louis!"  
He broke into a cackle which sounded like he was making fun of me, but I didn't mind.  
"Are you for real? Who shakes hands like we're in the fucking 50s." Right beside him sat a brunette who said,"Please don't mind him. he's a twat. I'm Liam. Are you a fresher?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm studying business finance."  
"Oh? I'm studying finance as well." realisation hit him and he said, "Are you the guy who got held by Mr. Morrison this morning? "  
"Well now who's being the twat leeyum?" said louis with a smirk.  
"Yeah, I am that guy. It's okay really. I mean the whole class probably saw the embarrassing encounter anyway."  
"I seriously didn't get why you got held back you know? You had a valid point. I mean it's amazing what you said."  
"Yeah? apparently he doesn't want me to be this 'expressive' on my first class actually. Says I should keep it to myself, my extra knowledge." I chuckled."Well Liam if you're quite finished, I'd like to talk with our friend as well."  
Liam gave him a glare and went back to whatever he was doing initially.  
"So louis, what do you study?"  
"I'm doing drama major now. I changed from history of arts to this actually. I'm a year older to you guys."  
layter on I heard that Liam and him have been best friends ever since Louis moved to Wolverhampton. He moved when he was 12 and Liam and him have been inseparable ever since.  
The president of the club interrupted our conversation. He introduced himself as William and started with the basic formalities of the club like "no copying each other's shit, yes i'm talking to you Philip","this club is the easiest one out of all the others. We aim at perfecting your skills not your power of imagination" et cetra, et cetra. By the time we weredone with this it was 5:30 already and I was tired to my bones. He gave us an assignment for the week; we had to write an essay on our favourite book. So much for being a creative writing shithole, I thought.  
As I was packing my stuffs louis asked me if I had plans for the evening.his eyes shone as he asked me as if expecting anything but a no for an answer.  
"Nope. No plans for tonight. What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, we could go clubbing. Get shit faced, you know celebrate our first day and our new friendship!"  
"No lou. You can't get drunk on a school night. You don't want to attend classes with a hangover, do ya?" said Liam from beside him.  
"Oh for chrissake Liam you don't have to be my mum always!"  
I smiled at them. " We could always grab some beer and pizza. Chill for sometime?"  
"Knew I liked you for reason. You hear him Liam? I'm keeping him and abandoning you. Bye."  
I was really amazed by the kind of friendship that they shared. I told them my goodbyes, after exchaning numbers. as I walked out I suddenly didn't feel so tired. I was actually proud about the fact that I made two amazing friends on the first day in college. And, college didn't seem like a nightmare anymore.  
.  
Going out with Louis was never a good idea. He did aim on getting shit faced. 2 hours later both him and I were laughing our asses off on 7 bottles of beer. He's a chilled person. Gives no shit about what people have to say. He isn't a coward like me. He embraces whatever comes into his life with his sass. And he loves his family. The love was shining in his eyes when he was talking about his mum. His sisters seemed nice from what he said. He's brave.  
Our conversation drifted to point when the both of us were staring at this cute girl from across the bar.  
I chuckled and said, "she's looking at ya you know. Go say hi or summat. Maybe you can score tonight?"  
Louis looked at me like I just said that the Earth was flat. He said, " Bro! I could score tonight but I'm not looking for a bird. Find me decent bloke and I'll be flabbergasted!"  
Curiosity took the best of me and I said, "You uh.. you into guys? Like you're gay?"  
"Yeah man. I'm gay. I'm not boys. Into dicks and not vagina. You got a problem with that?"  
"What? Of course not! Why would I have a problem?" I really hoped that Louis would think that the red on my face was from the alcohol and not something else.  
He told me that when he was 15 he had a really nice looking Irish chap who was in his school. He was an exchange student and was there for a year. He was Louis' first. They fooled around a bit. Just snogging each other's face off. They took it very casually. It was until the guy left that he realised he was gay.("It wasn't like he made me realise I'm gay or something. It's just that after he left my interest in dick grew more and more.") Well that was nice. Being gay was cool. For everyone. But in my case it was a sin.  
To say I was jealous of Louis would be an understatement. I was fucking envious. I had my reasons. I come from a very, very conservative Islamic family, you know the kind where you need to pray 5 times or else you'll receive your dad's whips. The kind where my mother literally cried when I showed her a picture of my sister without a burkha on. So being bisexual was a total no game for me. No one knew about it, except my sister of course. I always escaped the part when our family dinners had a boyfriend (of my sister of course!) and no girlfriend. My dad always says, " at your age chap, girls used to droll over me. But I didn't have my attention on anyone else but your mother. C'mon you're young, live a little. All those books won't teach ya how to do it." And he started laughing thinking he said the most hilarious thing ever.  
Well thank you for you're great advice Mr. Imran Javadd but I don't want to be like you. I hate the fact that even though I see my dad as a hero, I hate him when he says these things. ("Don't know why you're so shy, you know. I didn't raise you to be a fucking bird. Grow some balls and ask some girl out. Be man that I want you to be. With those looks of yours any girl will fall on their knees for you.") Don't know why he had to be such a dick you know.  
Well back to present time, me and Louis were out of our system and a very responsible Liam drove us home. It's like he was born to be the designated driver. That made me chuckle and earn a glare from Liam. He dumped me into my dorm. I literally dragged myself to my room and slept the very moment my body touched the bed.  
Well college, here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaayyyy!! This is my first ever work!! Like literally!!! I've never written anything before except for half arsed stuffs, so please please bear with me. I'm working on it, really am and kinda have a story outlined!!! I'll update as soon as possible but until then, thank you for reading!!!   
> Criticisms and appreciations are welcomed. Could leave a comment or two as well *nervous laughter*. But yeah thank you and I'm gonna shut up now!


End file.
